Kuroko and member of the Generation of Miracles play
by shafa.sisparkyu
Summary: Kuroko yang harus ditinggal pergi orang tuanya karena pekerjaan selama musim panas pun menjalani hari-harinya yang tidak berwarna. Hingga Momoi mengusulkan untuk mengajak anggota GoM/KnS untuk menemani Kuroko. Akankah hari musim panas Kuroko menjadi lebih berwarna bersama para rekan tim-nya?
1. Chapter 1

"**Kuroko and member of the Generation of Miracles play"**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke bukan milik saya, yah semua juga tau kalau KnB bukan punya saya. Tapi,Kuroko-kun itu punya saya jadi awas kalian embat :v #dilemparbolabasket.**

**Character : Yah,kalian pasti sudah pada tau siapa-siapa saja pemain-pemain di anime KnB jadi nggak usah ku sebutkan satu-satu yah ==''#autornya_minta_ditimpuk.**

**Genre : Friendship,Humor—gagal,dan bumbu''-romantis antara Kuroko dan Momoi,sedikit unsur Yaoi :v#wtf==''.**

**Warning : Humor gagal bertebaran, typo mungkin menyertai anda, kebosanan yang mungkin muncul secara tak kasat mata#halah. Gaje dan mungkin akan OOC tapi akan kuusahakan untuk nggak terlalu OOC =='' dan lain-lain. Mungkin akan ada bumbu''-romantis selain KuroMoi, mungkin saja ada AkaKuro-KuroAo-MuraKuro-KiseKuro. Ada pemain2 tambahan yang akan menghibur#mungkin :v**

**So,happy reading all! ^^**

**...**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan kulit seputih susu sedang berjalan dengan pemuda berambut biru tua yang berkulit gelap. Mereka adalah Momoi dan Aomine. Keduanya baru saja pulang dari sekolah—hendak menuju rumah mereka yang searah. Namun,tiba-tiba Momoi berhenti, dan mendapat keheranan dari Aomine.

"ada apa?"tanya Aomine melihat tingkah dan wajah Momoi yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Aomine mengikuti arah pandangan Momoi, dan ia mendapati sosok Kuroko yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket. Melihat itu, Aomine pun segera memanggil Kuroko.

"Hoy,Tetsu!"panggil Aomine. Kuroko yang mendengar namanya dipanggil itu langsung berbalik dan mendapati Aomine dan Momoi di belakangnya. Dengan sigap ia pun menghampiri keduanya.

"konbawa Aomine-kun. Momoi-san..."sapa Kuroko. Momoi yang mendengar namanya juga disebut pun langsung bergelayut manja dilengan kanan Kuroko.

"konbawa... Tetsu-kun"ucapnya dengan senyuman manis. Aomine hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat tingkah Momoi yang blak-blakkan jika ada Kuroko. "ah,konbawa Tetsu"balas Aomine.

"ah,Tetsu-kun.. tumben belanjaanmu agak banyak"ujar Momoi sambil menujuk dua kantok yang sedang dipegang ditangan kiri Kuroko. Kuroko yang ditanya itu pun langsung menjawab—dengan muka datarnya. "ah,hari ini keluargaku keluar kota. Terpaksa aku harus memasak untuk diriku sendiri" jawab Kuroko.

"memangnya kau bisa memasak,Tetsu?"tanya Aomine. Kuroko diam sejenak. "tidak"itulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Aomine dan Momoi hanya cengo mendengar penuturan pemuda berambut blue sky itu.

"ahh,Dai-kun bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah Tetsu-kun? Lagian orang tua kita juga kan lagi keluar kota. Bagaimana Tetsu-kun? Sekalian aku yang akan memasak untukmu"ucap Momoi bersamangat. Kuroko menimbang-nimbang ajakan Momoi hingga berselang beberapa detik dia pun mengangguk.

"yeay..."ucap Momoi senang. Sedangkan Aomine hanya menghela nafas malas. Ia ingin menolak tapi kalau sudah begini, mau diapa lagi.

"hehh... kalau begitu lebih baik sekalian saja kau ajak anggota kiseki no sedai supaya ini seperti menjadi reuni kita. Hahaha"ucap Aomine asal. Dan tampa disangka ternyata Momoi menganggap itu serius.

"ah,benar juga idemu itu Dai-kun! Ah, Tetsu-kun bagaimana? Kau setuju? Ayolah.. kumohon". Kuroko yang mendengarnya masih dengan ekspresi datar-nya sedangkan Aomine sudah facepalm.

Kuroko dan Aomine saling memandang sejenak, hingga akhirnya Kuroko mengangguk menyetujui usul tersebut. Mengetahui hal itu Momoi berjingkak kegirangan.

"aku senang,Momoi-san juga senang"ucap Kuroko dengan senyuman tipis. Seketika muncul baground Love-love dibelakang Momoi. Sedangkan Aomine hanya mengernyit gaje melihatnya.

"nah,sekarang akan ku sms anggota Kiseki No Sedai lainnya"Momoi pun dengan segera merogoh tas nya dan mengambil ponsel berwarna merah muda dengan garis-garis putih menghiasinya. Mengetik banyak kalimat dan mengirimkannya ke semua anggota Kiseki No Sedai.

_Dari : Momoi Satsuki.  
Untuk : Anggota Kiseki No Sedai(Akashi,Murasakibara,Midorima,Kise)  
Teks : "Konbawa minna! Kalian datang yah di rumahnya Tetsu-kun. Kasian loh dia sudah sebulan sendirian di rumah. Kita temani yuk,gimana? Ayo donk!"_

_Send._

"Sudah! Nah,sekarang ayo kita ke rumah Tetsu-kun"semangat Momoi. Ia pun menggaet tangan Aomine dan Kuroko sambil berjalan menuju apartemen Kuroko.

-Akashi Home-

Ponsel Akashi bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia mengambilnya yang terletak di kasurnya—ia sedang berganti pakaian setelah pulang sekolah. Ia membuka pesan masuk tersebut. Beberapa detik setelah membacanya ia menimbang-nimbang "apa sebaiknya aku pergi? Lebih baik tidak. Tapi,Tetsuya adalah rekan klub-nya. Yah,terserahlah lebih baik aku pergi"ucap Akashi. Ia yang sebelum nya hendak memakai piyama segera menggantinya dengan kaos dan jaket serta mengenakan jeans.

"Tuan muda hendak kemana?"tanya seorang pelayan wanita yang melihat tuan muda keluarga AKASHI itu sudah berpakaian cukup rapi.

"aku akan pergi ke rumah teman. Beri tau yang lainnya tak perlu khawatir"ucap Akashi kemudian pergi meninggalkan pelayannya menuju garasi. Sudah terlihat seorang sopir berpakaian formal dan membukakan pintu pada Akashi. Akashi pun segera berangkat ke rumah Kuroko.

-Midorima Home-

Ponsel hijau Midorima berdering. Midorima dengan segera membuka pesan masuk. Dari Momoi, dia menghela nafas kemudian memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "sebaiknya aku tidak pergi"ucap Midorima mengabaikan isi pesan tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan mencari _Lucky Item_ nya besok yang dikatakan Ohba-Osa itu.

-Kise Home-

Ponsel Kise berdering cukup nyaring. Ia segera merogoh kantung bajunya dan mengambil ponsel yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu. ia membuka pesan yang masuk. Setelah membaca, Kise dengan sangat semangat menerima ajakan itu ia segera berpakaian lengkap untuk datang kerumah Kurokocchi-nya.

-Murasakibara Home-

Ponsel keunguan Murasakibara bergetar diantara tumpukan snacknya yang menjulang diatas tempat tidurnya. Dengan malasnya ia menyingkirkan snack-snack itu dan mengambil ponsel nya membacanya sejenak kemudian menutupnya "haahh~ ke rumah Kurochin yah? Fuh,bagus juga" meski dengan wajah malas dan gerakan yang terbilang lambat itu, ia pun mengganti pakaiannya.

=Back To Kuroko=

"kurasa kita akan berpesta malam ini, mengingat Tetsu-kun membeli banyak makanan"girang Momoi. Kuroko hanya meliriknya. Yah,pembicaraan mereka sepanjang jalan memang hanya didominasi Momoi meski kadang Aomine bergumam bosan dan Kuroko yang menanggapi omongan Momoi—menjaga perasaan wanita.

TBC

**Note : Minna,gomen pendek yah'-') soalnya lagi mampet ditengah jalan(?) XD kuharap kalian suka. Aku adalah author baru semoga kalian suka fanfic-fanfic ku yang lain. Maaf ceritanya agak gaje :v soalnya yang bikin juga gaje :v #plak. Ok,sekian yah. Smoga berkenan dihati kalian. Kalau sudah dibaca mohon review nya heheehhe.. arigato,nee~**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Kuroko and member of the Generation of Miracles play"**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke bukan milik saya, yah semua juga tau kalau KnB bukan punya saya. Tapi,Kuroko-kun itu punya saya jadi awas kalian embat :v #dilemparbolabasket.**

**Character : Yah,kalian pasti sudah pada tau siapa-siapa saja pemain-pemain di anime KnB jadi nggak usah ku sebutkan satu-satu yah ==''#autornya_minta_ditimpuk.**

**Genre : Friendship,Parody,Drama,Humor—gagal,dan bumbu''-romantis antara Kuroko dan Momoi,sedikit unsur Yaoi :v#wtf==''.**

**Warning : Humor gagal bertebaran, typo mungkin menyertai anda, kebosanan yang mungkin muncul secara tak kasat mata#halah. Gaje dan mungkin akan OOC tapi akan kuusahakan untuk nggak terlalu OOC =='' dan lain-lain. Mungkin akan ada bumbu''-romantis selain KuroMoi, mungkin saja ada AkaKuro-KuroAo-MuraKuro-KiseKuro. Ada pemain2 tambahan yang akan menghibur#mungkin :v**

**So,happy reading all! ^^**

"kurasa kita akan berpesta malam ini, mengingat Tetsu-kun membeli banyak makanan"girang Momoi. Kuroko hanya meliriknya. Yah,pembicaraan mereka sepanjang jalan memang hanya didominasi Momoi meski kadang Aomine bergumam bosan dan Kuroko yang menanggapi omongan Momoi—menjaga perasaan wanita.

.

.

.

Jarak rumah Kuroko sudah tak jauh lagi, Aomine sudah sedari tadi menguap karena bosan mendengar celotehan milik Momoi, dan Kuroko masih dengan _pokerface _nya menanggapi celotehan dari gadis berambut _sakura_ itu.

Dari kejauhan, Kuroko samar-samar melihat dua orang pemuda berdiri di depan rumahnya ditemani dengan sepeda gerobak(?) yang diparkirkan di dekat pagar rumah Kuroko. Rambut Hijau dan Hitam. Dan gerobak sepeda. Mereka...

"Midorima-kun... Takao-kun.. Doumo"sapa Kuroko terhadap kedua pemuda itu. Yap, ternyata orang pertama yang datang adalah Midorima!—dan jangan lupakan Takao juga, meskipun dia nggak diajak sama Momoi.

"oy..oy Kuroko! Kau lama sekali sih,hehehe.."Takao merangkul pundak Kuroko, sedangkan Midorima hanya memalingkan wajahnya-_tsundere "_eh? Bukannya Midorin nggak mau datang?"tanya Momoi karena terkejut melihat Midorima yang pertama kali datang, padahal ia sudah menolaknya dengan mengirim email.

"bukannya aku peduli atau apa pada Kuroko-nanodayo"ucap Midorima dengan _tsundere style_-nya. "sebenarnya Shin-chan mau mengirim email kalau dia mau banget datang,Momoi-san. Tapi, kalian tau lah.. Shin-chan itu_ tsundere_! Hahahah"Takao tertawa seakan tak merasa bersalah membongkar aib Midorima _si tsundere_ itu.

=_FlashBack=_

_Ponsel hijau Midorima berdering. Midorima dengan segera membuka pesan masuk. Dari Momoi, dia menghela nafas kemudian memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "sebaiknya aku tidak pergi"ucap Midorima mengabaikan isi pesan tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan mencari Lucky Item nya besok yang dikatakan Ohba-Osa itu._

"_Shin-chan! Kau sudah dapat,kan? Sapu tangan polkadot? Pfft... ya ya.. ayo kita pulang"ucap Takao menghampiri Midorima yang sudah mendapatkan Lucky Item-nya._

"_Takao... antar aku kerumah Kuroko sekarang!"perintah Midorima, ia nggak mengerti perasaan Takao yang udah mengayuh sepeda bergerobak dan mengangkut pemuda 2 kali lebih berat dari badannya itu ke 6 toko yang jaraknya lumayan jauh cuman untuk mencari lucky item-nya._

_Dan sekarang pemuda berambut layaknya mie goreng cabe ijo itu #plak maksudnya berambut hijau itu __memerintahkannya __untuk mengantar dirinya ke rumah Kuroko yang jaraknya setara dengan 8 toko ! __what the hell!__ Doakanlah kaki pemuda itu selamat._

_Tapi mau tak mau Takao harus mengantar Midorima ke rumah Kuroko, takut dirinya nanti diabaikan sama sang Seme #plak._

_=End FlashBack=_

Midorima hanya melemparkan batu dan _shoot _kena dengan indahnya di jidat si Takao,orang yang terkena lemparan batu itu hanya menggerutu pelan sambil terkekeh. Yang lainnya pun menyetujui perkataan Takao kalau si Midorima itu _TSUNDERE!_

"terimakasih sudah mau datang"ucap Kuroko ramah seraya membungkukkan badannya sopan. "ini bukan berarti aku peduli padamu-nanodayo!"ucap Midorima nyolot dengan _tsundere_nya. "Hoy, Midorima.. kami sudah tahu kau _tsundere_!"kesal Aomine, Midorima hanya bisa diam malas berantem sama si item itu. (Aomine : hanjirr,gile lhu ngatain gue item! Gue nggak item! Gue itu gelap! || Auth : sama aja kelles)

"eh,aku nggak ikutan loh. Aku pulang duluan yah"pamit Takao seraya menaiki sepedanya. "hehh!? Kok nggak mau nginap sih?"tanya Momoi. "maaf, yah.. Kuroko, Momoi-san.. hari ini nggak bisa. Dan jaga Midorima yah, dia kalau malam suka nangis loh! Harus dipeluk terus!"ucap Takao seraya mengayuh sepedanya menjauh.

Mereka bertiga melirik ke arah Midorima, Midorima yang merasa difitnah itu pun hanya bisa meminta pada _kami-sama_ supaya partner-nya itu cepat-cepat mati. (auth : jangan ghitu donk! Meski aku ini istri kamu, aku nggak bakalan dukung klau kamu ngedoain ghitu pada Takao! Githu-ghitu dia juga pacarku!||Midorima : sejak kapan kita menikah!?)

Mereka berempat pun memasuki rumah Kuroko yang tingkat dua, namun sederhana itu. Namun sebelum masuk ternyata Akashi baru saja datang diantar limou nya yang keren, dan ternyata Murasakibara datang bersamanya.

"Konbawa,Kuro-chin"sapa Murasakibara, "doumo"jawab Kuroko. Ia mempersilahkan masuk kedua tamu nya yang baru datang itu.

Mereka pun semua masuk ke dalam rumah Kuroko. "eh,Tetsu-kun boleh kupinjam sebentar dapur mu?"tanya Momoi sambil mengangkat kantung belanjaan yang tadinya di pegang Kuroko. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. "Benarkah? Sankyu! Aku akan membuatkan makan malam paling lezat untuk Tetsu-kun"ucap Momoi seraya memasuki dapur dengan baground bunga-bunga.

Mari kita beralih pada keempat tamu atau lebih jelasnya sisa tiga disitu karena Murasakibara baru saja hendak ke dapur—_sepertinya untuk memeriksa cemilan Kuroko._

"Heeh,tumben tuh si Kise datangnya telat"ucap Aomine yang baru sadar kalau sosok bersurai kuning yang cerewet itu belum datang—_apalagi ini berhubungan dengan Kuroko._ Bayangkan saja, meskipun Aomine membeci kehadiran Kise yang cerewet itu. Tapi lebih baik daripada suana diam seperti sekarang.

Bersama Akashi yang cuman duduk diam sambil bermain _shogi—milik ayah Kuroko yang disimpan di ruang keluarga._ Midorima yang sedang membaca majalah dan Kuroko yang cuman duduk diam tanpa berkata apapun. Sekalipun ada Murasakibara, dia bukan orang yang enak diajak ngomong_—tapi kalau soal makanan manis, dia akan bersedia mengobrol._ Dan kalau ada Momoi_—sepertinya dia akan menyumbat mulut gadis itu karena kebanyakan mengomel._ Ok,jadi Aomine hanya bisa menikmati acara berita yang sedang ia tonton karena tak ada lagi acara bagus.

Daripada kita bosan melihat kumpulan pemuda warna-warni itu, lebih baik kita beralih ke dapur dimana terdapat Momoi dan Murasakibara.

=At Kitchen=

Murasakibara menuju kearah kulkas, ia membuka kulkas berwarna abu-abu itu dan tiba-tiba ia sangat shock. Bukan karena banyak snack di dalamnya, tapi karena di dalam kulkas itu hanya terdapat satu botol mayones yang isinya sudah setengah,tiga buah potong roti, dan dua buah telur ayam. "Ku-kurochin..."Murasakibara hanya bisa mangap. Bukannya si Kuroko miskin sampai nggak punya makanan, tapi berhubung ia makanannya sedikit, jadi dengan minimnya makanan begitu bisa membuatnya bertahan tiga hari. Tapi jangan tanya bagaimana dengan Murasakibara. Dalam sejam pun dia mungkin bakalan mati karena kekurangan makanan. Ok,kita tinggalkan dulu si Murasakibara dan kulkas abu-abu milik Kuroko itu.

"etto... malam ini sebaiknya apa yang kubuat yah? Um, apa kare saja yah?"Momoi menimbang-nimbang jenis makanan apa yang akan dia masak malam ini. "sebaiknya kare saja,ah!"ucap Momoi. Ia mengambil panci ukuran jumbo dan meletakkannya diatas kompor gas.

"etto, pertama kita potong kentang!"Momoi pun memotong kentang itu seukuran dadu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam panci. "terus.. mungkin Tetsu-kun nggak terlalu suka yang pedas-pedas! Kalau begitu kita masukkan selai strawberry dan jeruk!"Momoi pun membuka kedua kaleng selai itu dan menuangkan semua isinya tanpa tersisa ke dalam panci. "kemudian kita masukkan air! Etto... air nya banyak atau sedikit yah? Ah,karena Mukkun makannya banyak jadi airnya juga banyak,kan?"Momoi memasukkan 23 air dengan takaran ukuran gelas berukuran normal.

"kok warnanya nggak cokelat yah? Terus kok kurang kental?"Momoi merasa aneh dengan kare buatannya itu. "bagaimana kalau kutambahkan susu cokelat? Benar juga! Dan terus dicampurkan... untuk dikasih kental dicampur apa? Ah,lupakan. Sekarang wortel,apel,pepaya dan daun bawang serta bawangnya akan kupotong dan kucampur! Yeay! Kau memang sangat ahli dalam hal masak-memasak Momoi!"Momoi pun memotong kasar semua bahan-bahannya. Kemudian ia tuangkan sekaleng susu cokelat ke dalam makanan yang ia sebut kare itu. Warna nya memang sudah mencoklat tapi itu terlihat menjijikkan. "etto... semangka? Baiklah pertama bijinya dipisahkan dulu, terus digabungkan deh dengan kare-nya! Ah jangan lupa untuk memasukkan tomat dan brokoli nya!"Momoi pun mengaduk-aduk masakan itu.

"eh? Mukkun! Mukkun! Sini kamu coba KARE buatanku!"panggil Momoi seraya menuangkan sesendok kare itu di mangkok kecil. Murasakibara yang tadinya cuman mangap pun akhirnya menuju ketempat Momoi. "kenapa warna nya begini Satsuchin?"tanya Murasakibara yang feelingnya sudah nggak enak dengan makanan di depannya itu. Warna dan bau nya *piip* dan sangat *piip*. "dicoba donk"pinta Momoi manja. Murasakibara pun hanya bisa pasrah, ia memakan KARE itu. Dan... sshut! Ia terjatuh dilantai.

"eh? Mukkun? Terlalu enak yah? Hehehe.."Momoi pun narsis sendiri.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kah nasib para anggota Kiseki No Sedai yang lain? Dan kenapa sih Kise datangnya telat? Saksikan saja di.. dimana.. dimana.. dimana... #AyuTontong

**TBC**

**Balasan repiuw(?) oleh para pembaca yang membuatku sangat terharu (T_T)/ hehehhe**

Kurokolovers.

**Makasih atas ripuw-nya (3) hehehe,gimana nih? Midorima datang kok. Tau lah dia tsundere, omongannya ghitu tapi hati berkata lain(?) sankyu 3)**

Mionchamakawaiii

**Heheh, garing emang (3)aku emang kalau buat FF susah nge-humor. Nggak usah minta maaf (3) terimakasih atas kritiknya.**

Sagi Akabara

**Hehe, tunggu di chap.3 yah nasib yang lainnya (3)**

Note :

Gimana nih? Udah dikit humor kagak? -_- hahahha.. garing yah. Eakss :3 jangan lupa repiuw nya (3)


End file.
